Blaine,one of the guys
by animalsoul7
Summary: What if Blaine became good friends with the guys in glee club,leaving kurt to wonder why his boyfriend is leaving him alone.Can their relationship survive.


**Blaine,one of the guys**

Kurt had long since realised that he was not one of the guys. He didn't particuarly care, he had always fit in with the girls more. What he was not expecting though was for his boyfriend to join the bro-hood.

It had started off quite innocently, it started in glee club. Over the past few days Blaine had been spending more and more time with the male members of glee club and kurt accepted that. He wanted Blaine to have friends after he left, basically his entire life at dalton for him it was the least he could do. Kurt highly appreciated the time they still spent together and he could spend time with his friends all in all things were going well. Until that day in glee club. Kurt had been having a rough day, he had slurs thrown at him all morning, he was pretty sure he had failed his french test and he hadn't seen blaine all day. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be with his friends and hug his boyfriend. He entered the choir room and saw mercedes and ran over to her making sure to leave an extra spot for blaine when he arrived. Blaine arrived about three minutes after kurt did laughing and joking with the the other guys. Kurt waved at Blaine,and Blaine waved back before walking over to sit with the other guys leaving Kurt a little annoyed. Blaine sat there with the other guys and then it happened. After what was obviously a rather funny joke, puck reached over and ruffled blaines gelled hair releasing most of blaines curls. This might not seem like a lot but blaine never let kurt ruffle his hair, the only times he had seen it gel free was when they were having particularly heated alone time. Instead of Blaine going into a massive hissy fit like kurt expected but instead laughed along and shook his head releasing yet more of his unruly curls. Kurt sighed and just stared ahead. At the end of glee kurt straightened his shirt and went up to blaine "Hey B,I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine theres no-one home" Blaine smiled brightly and before he could respond heard puck yell "gee Anderson, Hummels sure got you whipped" Blaine chuckled along with the others ignoring the hurt look in kurts eyes. They had both agreeded that they did not like the word whipped as humans had feelings and were not possesions of others, so kurt found Blaine laughing along to this joke slightly hurtful.

Kurt and blaine layed in bed later that night after a heated make-out session both breathing heavily. After there first time last month there alone time had become far more intense. "H-H-hey Blaine, Why didn't you sit next to me at glee club today" Blaines eyes widened and turned to kurt wrapping his arms around him "Oh, babe im so sorry, i didn't realise." He wound his arms tighter "I was just talking to the guys and totally spaced" Kurt shrugged "I'ts ok" He kissed Blaine lightly "I just missed you i guess" Kurt reached up to stroke Blaines hair "Woah kurt you know i dont like having my hair touched" Kurt nodded shakily and curled up to fall asleep,realising Blaine was not lying down with him he turned to see hm talking animately on the phone. "No way dude i didn't realise that game was on now. ok be there in five" Blaine, thinking kurt was already asleep pulled on his shirt and shoes and ran out the door. It was the first time since he had told him it all those months ago that Blaine had left kurt without saying 'I love you'. Kurt didn't bother holding back the tears this time.

It all kind of went downhill from there. One particular day Kurt remembers was a a saturday. Like most saturdays Kurt expected to have his day with Blaine. So when he opened the door to him and blaine saw all the guys in the living room, Kurt couldn't exactly say no to those puppy dog eyes. So it was silently decided that they would spend the day at home instead. So far they had just sat in the living room playing video games. Well Blaine, had kurt had sat reading vogue. Kurt sighed "Soooo, whats this game about" Sam turned to kurt "Something you wouldnt understand dude" Kurt nodded and slid up closer to blaine, slipping an arm around him as he did. Blaine immediatly shook him off. "Kurt, i'm trying to play i dont need you need to be clingy right now" Kurt looked at Blaine with shocked eyes. Blaine had always wanted to cuddle especially on the date days as they got little time to during the week. Kurt breathed a shaky breath and nodded again. He stood up from his position on the couch and walked up the stairs. "Hey kurt" Kurt turned around at the sound of his boyfriends voice, hope glimmering in his eyes "yeah". He lifted up kurt's copy of vogue without looking away from the screen "you forgot your magazine". Kurt snatched up his magazine and stormed sat upstairs with reading more of his magazine or attempting too through his clouded eyes before heading downstairs. He saw no one but finn putting some bowls in the sink. "Hey Finn, where did everyone go" Finn turned to face kurt "oh hey dude, yeah they all went home" Kurts breathing hitched. Blaine had left without saying goodbye,had he even remembered kurt was in the house. Worst date night ever.

It was a large change on Blaines part that really broke there relationship. It was a normal wednesday morning a couple weeks after the 'video game incident'. Kurt was fiddling with his locker trying to pry it open,after being shoved into it som many times had deformed the lock. Thats when he saw it, a letterman jacketed figure strutting down the hallways,Kurt was not really paying attention to who it was and kept trying to pry open his locker. That was until the figure stopped right next to his locker. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes trained on his lock."Look if your gonna slushy me, please make it quick i would like a chance to change and be dry before second period." He braced himself for the oncoming ice-slap. "What, kurt why would i do that" Kurts head shot up at that voice and was meant with not with the menacing glare of a football player but the hazel eyes of his boyfriend."b-ut w-w-what h-how". Blaine grinned cockily. "I joined the football team, like my jacket" Kurt, was not pleased like blaine expected but more annoyed. You see both Kurt and Blaine were tormented by football players throughout high school but now blaine was one of them it just brought back so many memories. "Blaine, why are you in that jacket" Blaines smile dropped."Your not pleased".Kurt wanted to yell at Blaine "Yeah im proud of you" Kurt hugged Blaine not letting his sadness show.

It was later that day when Kurt had reached the last straw. He had come home late after a detention he did not deserve. He was just about to walk into living room when he heard the guys including blaine talking about what appeared to be sexual conquests. Then he heard his name. "So Anderson, tell us the question we all want to know whats hummel like in bed" Kurt heard Blaines distinct chuckle. "You want my honest answer, Kurts awesome in bed" Kurt felt the blush rise on his cheeks. "No way dude kurts like really skinny i mean he cant be anything like my tina shes an animal in bed" Kurt scoffed at the pride in mikes voice. "No im not kidding everytime is amazing, our first time was especially great." Kurt breathed in and really hoped blaine did not do what he though he was gonna do. But he did, he went into imense detail about there first time. Kurt could barely believe it, that was a special private moment and Kurt treasured it deeply. It obviously meant nothing to Blaine. Kurt ran up the stairs and missed the next bit of the conversation. "so he's really that great then" Blaine nodded "Yeah, but it was still the best night of my life. Kurt means more to me than anything in this world and to share that experience with him." All the guys looked at Blaine and smiled. Artie rolled over and placed his hand on Blaines shoulder "I wish we could all have that Blaine" Just as blaine was about to reply he heard a door slam and a distinct scream from one kurt hummel. Blaine immediatly became scared. What had someone done to kurt. He ran upstairs hands clenching something in his pocket. He took a deep breath and walked into kurts room. "Babe, you ok" He heard knocking around in the bathroom before kurt entered eyes red-rimmed and tears streamed down his cheeks. "oh kurt whats wrong" Blaine walked towards kurt wanting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend but kurt pushed him away. "Like you need to ask" he snarled making Blaine retract in fear. "Kurt whats wrong please tell me" Kurt was extremely angry now "WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK THE GUYS DOWNSTAIRS 'CAUSE OBVIOUSLY THEIR MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME." Blaine was shocked " What, Kurt is this what this is about." Kurt couldnt contain it "YOU SAY IT LIKE ITS SO SIMPLY BUT YOU DON'T SEE WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME YOU PUSHING ME AWAY ALL THE TIME, JOINING THE FOOTBAL TEAM,COMPLETELY IGNORING ME AND NOW TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT OUR FIRST TIME." They were both yelling now "WHAT, AM I NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS OR JOIN ANY OTHER CLUBS AND YES KURT IM SORRY FOR TELLING EVERYONE BUT DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID AFTERWARDS." "NO AND I DONT CARE WHAT I WANT RIGHT NOW IS FOR YOU TOO LEAVE." "IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WITH ALL YOUR PROBLEMS KURT PUSH PEOPLE AWAY." Blaine regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth "WHAT" "Kurt im so sorry i didnt mean it i just" "GET OUT" "No kurt please" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU AND ME ARE OVER" Blaine looked at kurt and slowly left his room before he did he turned around "I love you, no matter what you say" then he left and walked out of the house ignoring the calls of the guys. Blaine put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small box which he had resting in there. He pulled it open to stare at the brooch in the shape of a musical note. He had been planning to give it to kurt not for any particualr reason other than then to tell him that he loves him. He had worked extra shifts in the music store he had a part time job in to pay for it. He had asked for assistance from the guys about what to get and he knew kurt would have loved it.

They continued to not speak to eachother for at least a month they passed eachother in hallways Blaine was still at the Hummel-Hudson house but they were no longer with eachother. What kurt realised after they broke up was how much he actually needed blaine. When it got to the anniversary of his moms death and his dad was in DC all he wanted was a pair of slightly tanned arms around him and a comforting voice telling him it would be ok. Or when he got his audition for nyada the first person he wanted to tell was Blaine. Blaine wasnt doing well himself at school he appeared fine 'cause he had football,glee and classes to distract him but when he was at home he threw on an old jumper kurt had left his house layed in his bed and cried listening to teenage dream and blackbird on constant repeat. With a football game coming up soon he was spending more time at school cause home was not were he wanted to be not with all the memories he and kurt shared in his room. So when the night of the game arrived Blaine did not expect to see kurt sitting in the bleachers.

Kurt did not want to be here he did not want to sit on an uncomfortable bench for god knows how long and watch his ex boyfriend run around a football pitch. But he said he would come with tina and rachel as they both wanted to watch their boyfriends. All was going fine,Kurt was exceptionally bored and the titans were losing he was contemplating leaving but decided agaisnt game was reaching the end he thinks, and Blaine is darting about the pitch when the coach calls them in for a pep talk. They all nod and seperate giving kurt a quick glance at blaine his curls were stuck to his head, eyes gleaming with adrenaline. He got a look at kurt and unknowingly smiled offering him a shy wave not noticing a ball flying through the air. It hit him square in the back of the head with no helmet to offer protection. He went down straight away and kurt was up like a shot running down the bleachers trying to get the breath back in his lungs. Blaine was down and he wasnt getting back up, once he got down there he could hear coach beiste yelling at the refferee that it was foul play or something but that was not in his thoughts right now all that was, was blaine. He finally got to him "Oh god Blaine please open your eyes please i take back everything i ever said to you i want nothing more than for you to open your eyes." Blaine slowly groaned and cracked open one eye "K-kurt" He reached out to touch Kurts face as if to see if he was real. "Yeah Blaine im here im sorry for everything i ever said to you" Blaine shakily stood up and hugged kurt tight, he heard a throat clear behind him. "Hey anderson, might be best if you head home for now but see you at practice monday." Blaine nodded at his coach before kurt grabbed his hand "I'll drive you home" The drive to Blaines was silent but when they got there Blaine started digging around under his chair. "Blaine what are you.." He was cut off by blaine emerging truimphantly clutching a small box. "Blaine what the hell is that" Blaine took a deep breath. "Just open it, I bought it back when we were together and i just thought you would like it" Kurt took the small box and cracked the lid his breath hitching and tears pooled in his eyes. "Blaine, its beautiful" He pulled out the small brooch and pinned it to his outfit. Blaine smiled at kurt "Does that suit your outfit" Kurt immediatly responded "I dont care, you gave it to me thats all that matter". Blaine smiled " What does this mean, are we you know together again." Kurt smiled "well were not exactly were we are again but were together,well if you want us to be" Blaine answered that by leaning forward and sealing kurts lips in a kiss.

It was a month later and they were slowly making there way back to normal. Kurt was at home in the kitchen waiting for finn to return home from practice to help finish making dinner. What he was not expecting was a loud group of boys to come charginf into the house on a quest for videogames. Kurt saw Blaine run past and smiled before turning back to the salad he was making. He didnt see Blaine sneak up behind him and wrap his arms round his waist."Hey,I missed you" He nudged his nose against kurts neck making kurt hum in approval. "Missed you too B, do you wanna go upstairs" Kurt winked. "uh well i would love to but uh" He looked back towards the living room "oh yeah of course you go have fun i'll just finish making dinner." Blaine didnt want to leave kurt but he also wanted to play the game. so he acted on instinct and grabbed kurts hand pulling him towards the living room." Hey there you are man ready to sta..whys kurt here" Blaine smiled at the guys "I was hoping he could join us is that okay" Everyone nodded and blaine pulled kurt down to sit with him "Blaine" kurt whispered "what are you doing" Blaine smirked "your joining,come on it will be fun" Kurt reluncatnly sighed. "Hey, kurt you wanna go first" mike questioned . "sure why not". 10 minutes later all the guy were looking at kurt after he dominated that game. "Dude yu gotta join us more often".


End file.
